Choices
by RachelDJack
Summary: Based just after FI. Aislinn must now choose between Seth and Keenan. Who will she choose and what will happen that will make her choice? Torn between her past life and her future what will happen. This summery sucks this is my 1st ff plz read!
1. Thoughts

Chapter One-Thoughts

Aislinn was sitting alone in the study at court. Her thoughts were focused on only one thing, who will she choose? If you had asked her a seven months ago her choice would have been clear and definite, Seth. Now though, everything was different, Seth left for six months and she was heartbroken, but Keenan was there for her and he was her King.

King. It still sounds strange to her that the creatures she spent nearly all her life hating, avoiding and fearing she was now Queen off. Aislinn, Queen of the Summer court and Keenan her King. 'It sounds right but does it feel that way?'I mumble to myself.

"Only you can know that you're my queen". I turn round and see Carly, one of my assistant faeries and closest friend at Summer court, standing staring at me with a concerned face. "But that's the problem I don't know how I feel," but even after saying it I knew it wasn't the truth, and by the look on her face Carly did as well. It wasn't a lie obviously, faeries can't lie but I can't keep my head straight long enough to figure out what it is that I want.

I take a deep breath and sighed, "Maybe your right Carly but I don't know if i'm strong enough to make the choice once and for all". Normally I wouldn't admit any form of weakness with any of my court but I always felt that I could say anything to Carly and not be judged. I looked up to see her reaction and saw a kind smile on her face. "Just listen to what your heart is telling you. Up to know you've been going over facts and responsibilities and haven't listened to your heart or how you truly feel. If you do I have every confidence that the answer will be clear to you". I took a deep breath and just sat there and replayed every moment in my mind. All the time I spent with Seth before, we were friends for so long and I always had the idea of the two of us together. Then there was Keenin, oh Keenin he loves me that much is so clear and ever since the change and even before I was ready to, he was there". Seth. God! He left me for six months. I love him. I can't deny those feelings but it doesn't feel as natural as being with Keenin, it did once but it doesn't now. Maybe thats just because I haven't forgiven him for leaving, but the question is: will it ever feel like that again? Do I just want to be with Keenin because of obligation or is there more to it?

I sat there for God knows how long and just thought. I went over every feeling I've had and everything I was feeling then.

And it was clear, just like Carly said when I shut everything else up and just listened to my heart I knew. I had my answer and all I needed now was Seth and Keenin in room together long enough for me to tell them. I turned to Carly to tell her but just as I was about too someone came through the door to tell me something that would throw me completely.


	2. Bad News

_**A/n: Sorry I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter**____** Please review!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked Lovely or any of its characters I am not Melissa Marr I only have a claim to the additional characters and the hopefully original storyline based around MM's characters.**_

_**I think I have everything in there.**_

_**Enjoy the chapter!!**_

Chapter 2 – Bad News

KPOV

I stood in the doorway of the study, just looking at her. _Aislinn. _How am I supposed to tell her this? I know I need to and soon but I just can't bring myself to tell her. It will hurt her. Oh how I just want to wrap her in my arms and protect her and just keep her there forever. _Get a grip Keenan!_ You are a king for God's sake.

Aislinn turns around and notices me standing here. She smiles at me but her face drops after a second. _Damn she knows me too well_.

"Keenan what's wrong?" I take a deep breath and sigh. I walk toward her and take her hand. She's shocked but says nothing and doesn't pull away.

"My queen, my love I have some terrible news."

APOV

As I look at Keenan I smile with the still fresh memories in my mind, but as I look at him I can see, clear as day that there is something is not right with him.

"Keenan what's wrong?" He takes a deep breath, sighs then walks over to me and gently takes my hand.

_Wow he's never usually like this when he talks to me. _Usually when he talks to me Keenan is always bright and happy. Like summer itself.

"My queen, my love I have some terrible news." He sounds so devastated so upset; I immediately reach out to comfort him. I place my hand gently on his shoulder. "Keenan what is wrong? What has upset you? Has something happened to Donia?" Even as I ask I get the strangest feeling in my stomach. I look up at his face and there's something in it I don't recognise. I don't have long to mull over either of these things before he replies.

"If I am upset it is only for you. As it is you that I unfortunately pain with this bad news."

He softly pulls me onto the bed so I am sitting down with him kneeling directly in front of me. Looking directly into his eyes, "Keenan I..."

"Aislinn stop, it's your grams," I didn't hear him right. Did he just say grams?

"What about her?" I say barely above a whisper. He tries to look away from the pain I am obviously showing on my face, but I stop him and refuse to let him go. "What about my grams Keenan?" I say it this time with more conviction.

"I just got a call from the hospital. They asked for you but I told them that you were asleep, I thought you were..." He stares at me for a moment to see my reaction, to see whether or not I'm mad at him. When he see's I'm not he continues.

"Anyway I convinced the doctor to talk to me he told me what happened." He sighs heavily, "I'm so sorry love, your grams had a massive stroke last night. The doctor says that you should come and visit right away he's not sure how much longer she has left. He said it would be a miracle if she lasted the full day. I'm so sorry."

"No...no it can't be she's...and I haven't seen her and NO!" I fall to the ground and before I know it Keenan is there. Stroking my hair trying to reassure me but I barely notice. I let head go onto his chest and start to cry.

I just sit there sobbing into his chest for god knows how long. Not sure when or if I'll be able to stop. Not sure if I'd want too, in that moment my whole world just fell apart.

_**And that is the end of chapter 2**____** *sniffs* poor grams so what do you think will grams go into the light or make a miraculous recovery?? You want it to happen you no what to do theres the little green button off you go**_____


	3. Let Go

**_A/N Well since i got no reviews:( *sniff* I just went ahead and wrote this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!!:) not that i would no.....Hell i don't even no ofanyone is even reading this but ah well here you go. Enjoy_**

**_Disclaimer: I'm not Melissa Marr, She owns Wicked Lovely I do not. Hmm that should do it._**

Chapter 3- Let Go

Apov

I'm in the hospital at grams bedside. That much is clear. I know why I'm here; Grams had a stroke last night. I came to see her. I remember Keenan told me, and I just sat there and cried for about two hours. Embarrassing, yes but I really don't care. It was Keenan and I know he'd understand. He wouldn't hold it against me.

_Oh Gran, _I don't know if I can handle this. Gran was the one person keeping me sane through the change. I mean don't get me wrong Keenan was great and Seth was....there for me but it was Gran who really helped me keep to grips on who I was, or at least who I used to be.

"Oh Grams, this isn't you." I look at her and my heart breaks. Wires and tubes attached to every part of her body, monitors bleeping beside her bed. I know I should be grateful for the tubes, wires and bleeping monitors, they are after all keeping hep alive but I can't help but think this isn't what she would want. My strong independent Grams lying here looking pale as a sheet and depending on machines to keep her alive, no I know it isn't.

Before I know it I'm crying again. With large tears still making their way slowly down my cheek, I take her hand in mine and kiss it. As I do her eyes open.

I can barely speak through the tears, and while I try to gather my thoughts together, I look into her eyes and in that moment I knew I was loosing her. _No! There's so much I need to say! _A million thoughts race into my mind in that moment. I heard someone walk in and I turned to see who it was.

_Keenan_

As soon as I saw Keenan I stopped panicking. I turned back to gram, leaned forward and in as calm and soft a voice said "I love grams. Don't worry everything will be okay. Thank you so much. For raising me, taking care and protecting me everyday of my life. Thank you for making me the person I am today, but now grams it's time for you to let go. Don't worry about me don't worry about anything just close your eyes and let go. I'll love you forever grams,"

It took every ounce of strength in me not to break down. I couldn't I had too stay strong for her. Grams was strong for me everyday of my life it was my turn now. I had too make sure she was at peace. It is my final gift to her. I muster up as much calmness as I can as to make sure I don't give myself away, and with one last look to Keenan I whisper the words I know will set her free.

"It's okay your job with me is done. Go be with mom spend your eternity with your daughter the way you've always wanted." I smile her favourite smile, gently move the hair out of hers eyes and softly kiss her forehead "Love you" and with that she slowly closed her eyes and drifted off into peace.

When I heard the machine make that loud ominous sound making sure everyone knows what just happened. And Grams died. Keenan took me in his arms and held me until the doctor came. "I'm very sorry we did all we could but I'm afraid we couldn't save her. I'm very sorry for your loss." I was to upset to speak so Keenan did. "Thank you for everything you and your team have done. You may not have been able to safe her but you at least she was comfortable. Thank you."

That was Keenan always proper in control, a true king through and through. When the doctor left he wiped the last few tears from my face. "Aislinn, I am so sorry. I don't want you too worry about anything ok?" As he helps me up and leads me out of the hospital he continues to talk to me, trying to distract me I think. I begin to pay more attention as we eventually arrive back at court. "...and you won't have to worry about a thing, I'll sort everything out. The funeral and I called Seth."

I was in shock I didn't answer. He rang Seth? Keenan rang Seth? "You rang..." I didn't get a chance to answer as the next thing I heard was "Your Majesty!" Carly was running towards me, she bowed in respect then grabbed me in a tight reassuring hug. "I'm so sorry your majesty is their anything I can do?" "Yes actually can you grab me a goblet of summer wine, I could do with something to help calm me thank you." She gives me that knowing smile and leaves.

I turn to all the other members of the court present, "Would you please leave the King and I for a few moments." I hear multiple murmurs of "Yes your majesty" and "Of course, right away your majesty" as the court faeries left the room.

"You called Seth?"

Keenan sighed, "Yes I called him and told him what was happening"

So he knows and he's not here. "Okay Keenan I want you to tell me everything. What did he say to you Keenan?"

**_Okay so chapter 4 will be called Seth and The funeral. Hmm I wonder what that will be about. Okay as of this moment i have gottwo plots and i haven't chosen which one I'm gonna choose yet. We will just have to wait and see. _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/n: Special thank you to Crazyfangirl for being my very first reviewer**____** Thank you!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: blah blah.... I own nothing ok???**_

**Chapter 4 – Seth and the Funeral**

_Apov _

"Okay what did he say, whatever it is just tell me Keenan". He just stares at me. _What the hell is going on? _

"Well I called him when your Grams.... moved on and told him what had happened. He asked if you had made your decision yet." I looked at him blankly, He told him my grandmother died my Grams and he asked that? He told me he would always be there for me...and when I need the both of them the most that is what he wants to know?

I look up to see why he hadn't continued and I saw something in his face, and it was the strangest expression I have ever seen on his face. An equal amount of guilt and pleasure. "Keenan keep going".

"Well, I snapped at him told him that strangely enough _that _decision hadn't been your priority right now what with one of the most important people in your life _dying _and said that if that was all that was on his mind I didn't want him anywhere near you." He moved to a near bye chair and gave a low laugh. A dangerous one. "Of course that he didn't like. Told me that I had no right telling him to do anything and that I don't know you at all. Oh he also said that if anyone was going _'comfort' _you through your time of grief it was going to be him. That is everything that was said that you need to know,"

Wow, that was something I did not expect. "So where is he? I mean if that's what he thinks shouldn't he you know be here?"

"Well he was with his new best buddy Niall and said he would be here as soon as he could"

"How long ago was this?"

"About an hour"

I can't really explain why but before I knew it I was crying whether it was Seth or Grams I don't no but I was crying yet again. I didn't see him move but there Keenan was. Again telling me that everything was going to be alright and gently stroking my hair. We stayed like this for a few minutes before I heard a door slam open and a very familiar voice "Don't bother Carly I'm going in and you can't stop me."

_Hey whatever is going on with the three of us don't even think about taking it out on Carly! _I lifted my head to say this out loud but he spoke before I could.

"Well how cosy. Get your hands off her. He should have known you're a hypocrite on top of everything else."

Before either me or Seth could see it happen Keenan had him pinned against the nearest wall

"Don't even dare. Not in my court. Whether you like it or not, and believe me I'm hoping it's the latter, I will be with her for eternity. Can you say the same?"

I could see where this was going, the threatening smirk on Keenan's face and Seth getting redder by the second.

"Stop" There was nothing in my voice but the message was clear, Keenan immediately let go and Seth made his way toward me and before I could react pulled me into a hug.

Gentle and firm, just like the Seth I fell in love with I gave him a small hug back and pulled away. I walked over to Carly, took the goblet that was waiting for me from her and drained the entire thing. All three stared but said nothing.

I rubbed my eyes I was too tired too deal with the two of them. I sighed "Keenan have the funeral arranged yet?" In truth I didn't really expect them too be.

"Most the rest should be finished in a few hours"

"Okay, Seth?"

"Yes, my love?"

I ignored that and continued "Seth get all the details for the funeral then please leave. I'm going to my room to rest. Keenan thank you"

I gave him a small smile and started to head towards the door.

Before I left I turned and said "Please behave, both of you. I'm at my limit here and I can't handle anyone else I care about getting hurt." With that I left and Carly followed.

We made it to my room she gave me a small hug and went to bed and just slept. Trying to keep my thoughts away.

*----------------*

Before I knew it, I was at the funeral I didn't say a word through the whole thing. At the graveside though, I walked up to the coffin placed my hand where her name was and whispered through the tears very simply "Goodbye"

I went through the formalities of the wake and was robotic for the whole it. The most important thing I can say about the day was that both Seth and Keenan never left my side not once. They didn't say a word to each other, but they didn't fight either.

We were back at court I was heading to bed when I turned to drop the bomb I'd been waiting to do for days.

I turned to the two of them ignoring everyone else who may have been in the room and said I'm heading to bed now. When I get up tomorrow morning I will be making an announcement which I think you two will want to be there for. I've made my decision."

And with that I headed for the door "See you in the morning" and left not wanting to see their reactions.

_**Well it's a bit of a cliffy here. Who will it be?? Well maybe if I get a few more reviews you will find out. I may decide not too post again until I get say... 5??**_

_**We shall see. Come on people that little green button you know you want to. Well, you know I want you too.**_

_**xxxxx **_


	5. The Announcement

_**A/n: Yay! I got my 5 reviews **____** Thank you too ILive4Fantasy2013, Princess Snow, winterlover888 and superZODAMnova.**_

_**Also, I will go over the spellings as soon as I get a chance**____** Sorry about that! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own this series or it's characters, *sighs* if only I did own Keenan.........................**_

_**Enjoy the chapter! **_

_Chapter 5- The Announcement_

Apov

_Just do it Ash. _Oh God. Were has all that confidence I had last night gone. Here I am standing in front of a closed door, afraid to go in. Huh some Queen I am. I hear footsteps coming up behind me; I turned to see Carly look at me with an amused expression on her face.

"Isn't there something you should be doing your majesty? An announcement of sorts?" I could see by her face that she was enjoying this. "Yes, as a matter of I was just about too do that."

"Oh yeah? Right which is why you have been standing in front of that door for 5 minutes?"

"I just don't know if I'm able to hurt him like this... I mean after everything..."

"Just take a deep breath and do it. You'll feel better when they both know the truth."

I really hope that will be true. I took the advised deep breath and opened the door. I looked around the room; Keenan and Seth were staring at each other. I don't know what they were talking about before I came in but they hadn't even noticed that I had. That is not a good sign.

"Hmmm looks like I'm interrupting something maybe I should come back some other time." I saw there faces change. "I promised I would tell you my decision this morning and I'm going to do that but I've been thinking that I'd do it separately." I turned and smiled at Seth. "Do you wanna move into another room?"

I've never seen Seth look so smug before. He looked directly into Keenan's eyes and Keenan looked back with a murderous glare. I sighed and headed for the door, "Come on Seth."

"No, let's do it here. Come on whatever you have to say to one of us the other is gonna know so just tell us both."

"Okay Seth if you're sure." I took a deep breath and started "I've loved you for years Seth. You were my friend and my first love but it's not what I want any more." Silence. They just stared at me not saying a word. I looked at Seth. He looked confused and angry. "What?! Are you serious Ash? Look what ever he's said to you it's all a trick. A trick Aislinn! It's who he is. Look what he's done to you! Wake up!"

"Are you finished Seth?" I sighed damn why can't this just be easy. "Look I did love you Seth but me and you, we just don't make sense anymore. I know you feel that being friends with Niall and having some deal with Sorcha makes you part of this world, my world but it doesn't. It's over Seth, I'm sorry but it's what I've decided."

"So that's it? After everything we've gone through, after everything i've done for you this is how you end it? No." Seth walked up to me and with both his hands grabbed my face and roughly pulled me into a kiss. I tried to push him away and I did. I'm not sure how but Seth went flying across the room into the wall opposite.

I sighed. "You really should not have done that Seth. Guards!" It took barely a second for the summer fae to come in and start leading him out. For what I hoped was the last time I turned my back on Seth.

"One day, your gonna wake up Aislinn and your going to regret this. I really hope I'm there to see it and make you feel the way I do now. You're going to regret this."

Then, he was gone. Just like that.

"Well that was something. So, what does this mean Aislinn?" I turned and looked at Keenan straight in the eye. "Why don't we talk in the study?" Without waiting for his reply I headed for the study. I walked in, sat on the gold sofa in the corner of the room and waited for Keenan. When he walked in, I wasn't prepared for the rush of emotion when I looked at him.

"I need to know Keenan, is this still what you want? I know you still have feelings for Donia," I stared firmly at the floor when I said this. Again, the raw emotion, I felt jealous insanely so. "And if you're not ready I'll understand but this is what I want. When you are ready I'll be here, because I love you Keenan and I'm yours now and forever. I said I had made my decision and I have, I made it a long time ago it's you Keenan and I will be yours for all eternity."

I didn't mean to talk as much but I felt so nervous. I sighed and looked up to see his reaction. He had the biggest smile on his face. He walked up and grabbed me, not the way Seth had though. Keenan took me with his hands and pulled me towards him. We were so close but I still felt a distance between us.

"You think that after all I done, after every time I told you I want you and love you that when you finally want me back I would choose Donia?" He started laughing, I tried to pull away from him but his arms kept me firmly in my place. "I apologise for laughing that was rude of me. I am just happy. Aislinn, I love you and only you" as he spoke I felt his hand stroke up and down my back, it felt better then I ever dared dream, it felt right. For some reason I couldn't explain, I refused to look at him. But he wasn't having any of that, with one hand still tracing the lines of my back, the other took my chin and pulled my face to look directly into his eyes. We lingered for a while, just staring into each others eyes, but it felt like more than that like we were looking at each others souls and all the distance I felt was gone. He made the first move, it was swift, his lips were on mine it started of gentle but it changed, there was an edge to the kiss I could feel the hunger in it. I didn't want it to end, I grabbed the back of his head linked my hand through his hair. I felt him lean in to me, one hand pulling my body closer to him and the other link through my hair. I never wanted it to end but the doors opened and I heard someone say something to Keenan. He stopped and sighed, "Looks like duty calls, I have to go love but I'll be back soon. Okay?"

I giggled "Ha don't worry love we have all the time in the world." With that we parted ways, not for long though. Just long enough for a good chat with Carly.

_**Well what do you think? If your like me and love Keenan then it works out well right? Okay I admit it didn't turn out as good as I would've liked but such is life right? I am debating whether or not to continue with the story or leave it at this let me know what you think**____** As always GREEN BUTTON! **___


	6. Authors Note !

_Authors Note_

_Hey all __ Just to let you know that thanks to all your lovely comments I have decided to continue the story!! Wooo!! __ Lol well at least for chapter 6!! __ Am in the process of writing it just can't decide on a specific path to go with.... lol well before I start quoting Robert Frost all I'll say is watch this space I swear it will be up soon!! _

_xxRachelDJackxx_


	7. The Surprise

_**A/n : Hey there!! Long time no speak!! I am so sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter! Between exams, sick parents, sick dogs ugh! Tas been a bit of a nightmare on Clonturk St! Anyway enjoy! :) Shall speak at the bottom.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only the plot and any random characters I throw in.....Seth Ash the world they live in all belongs to Melissa Marr. **_

Chapter 6

6 months later

The Surprise

Apov

"I really hate having to wait," I sigh. It's been 6 months since I made my choice, 6 blissful perfect months. I am completely in love with Keenan. These past few months have been so good. But in this moment, I have never hated anyone more.

I suppose that's what true love is. Being able to hate someone in a moment but still love them all the time.

"Argh this is so frustrating, so annoying so.... so Keenan!" I mean honestly, who tells someone that they are planning a surprise then leave! I have been in this room all day waiting. Waiting for this surprise...... what kinda surprise anyway. " Will you relax, his majesty will be here soon and you shall be able to leave the room. Until then try not too unravel your mind with all those thoughts!" Carly called to me from across the room.

Obviously guessing what way may thoughts have turned. I sigh. "Your right, I know you are. It's just that I've been trying to figure out what all this would be about..."

"Your majesty can you honestly not guess?" "No I don't have a clue..... wait what's with that smile? What do you know?? Tell me!"

Just at the moment he walked into the room. He smirked

"Hmm how are we feeling this morning a little impatient perhaps?" He looked so smug. It was annoying...... but still sexy. I put on my stubborn face

"I don't know what your talking about" I turned away from him, I heard Carly walk out of the room. It was just me and him alone.

He walked up to me, and gently took hold of me ,I could feel the tips of fingers softly sink into my hips and he kissed my neck. Damn he was good, how can I be mad at that?

I turned to face him, I smiled. He ran his fingers through my hair before pulling my face to his as our lips met. We stayed there kissing passionately and hungrily until he pulled away and said " Come with me."

Before I even had a chance to answer his arm was around my waist pulling me out the door. "Eh where are we going?" With the smile that I loved so much he said "It's a surprise."

* * *

"So this is your great surprise? The garden ?" He had brought me to our garden, his special place that he brought me to on our first 'date' just after Seth disappeared.

They are even more beautiful now then they were then. More alive, It's funny maybe I'm going crazy but everything has seemed more alive in the past six months. The trees, the flowers, the bushes. Even the grass looked more free. It seems earth is happy that Keenan and I are together.

Or maybe there's more power in the Summer throne when the reigning monarchs are actually together?

"Maybe. If it was would you have a problem with that?" Keenan's words break my concentration. He looked genuinely hurt at the thought.

"No, of course not. I love it here you know that it's just not much of a surprise I mean this is our place...."

"Hmmm well i was thinking we could hold a few royal events here, You know if we put well designed arch here..." He then walks forward a bit

"......... and have rows of seats here then don't you think it would be perfect for....I don't know maybe a royal wedding?"

Oh my God. Does he mean what I think he means? Royal.....wedding...... a wedding for a royal? Oh gosh! Keep cool Ash keep breathing.

" A...royal wedding? Keen what are you talking about?" He walks forward and takes my hand. He strokes it for a moment then raises it to his lips and lightly kisses it.

"Well, what i mean is this. Aislinn you are the love of my existence. You are the reason there is light in my court. You saved my court and you saved my people. More importantly Ash you saved me. Before you I never really knew what love was. Now, now I never want to forget. I love you with every part of me. So..."

I watch him carefully; he bends down on one knee and pulls out a tiny box. "Aislinn , I have just given a list of reasons why I love you. But their not the only ones, it's those small things you do, those things that make you you. Thats why I love you. You are the most beautiful kind pure hearted girl I have ever known so will you please make me the happiest man that has ever lived and agree to be my wife?"

With that he opens the box and reveals the most amazing piece of jewellery possibly ever made but I didn't even see it. My eyes are so full of tears wow it's no wonder I love this guy. As the tears are steadily flowing from my eyes I kneel down beside him and manage to gasp out the words "Yes. Of course I love you so much. Of course I want to marry you!" With that, I couldn't even tell you who moved first but are bodies were pressed together laying on the garden floor. Celebrating what should be a long happy peaceful life.

_***Sniff* If only we were all that lucky.... to have some one talk about us that way. Well maybe you do but I sure as hell don't! Anyway back on track, if you are reading this right now I love you! And thanks those who reviewed **____** Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will update soon and let you know if I'm gonna continue with it. **_

_**Till then THANK YOU!!! Don't forget R&R!!!!**_

_**xxRachelDJackxxx (NicoDricoGirlxx on twitter if anyone wants ta follow me**____** would love ta chat with some one who's read this **____** )**_


	8. Chapter 7 Ever After

_**A/n : Well here we are. The final chapter. The last piece of my strange puzzle. I was going to leave it at the end of the last chapter but I was going to bed last night and I thought that Ash and Keenan deserved this moment. **_

_**I will talk more at the bottom. I really hope you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: Well for the last time in this story I do not own the wicked lovely series. Melissa Marr owns the characters and the world the live in. All I have is the plot which I have to say turned out better then I thought it would.**_

Chapter 7 – Ever After

Apov

Deep breaths.

Keep it cool Ash it will be okay, nothing will go wrong it will all be perfect.

Just breathe.

Oh god. That's the music there's my que. Here we go.

Kpov

Well here we are. You know I never thought this day would come but here we are. Huh. We were supposed to start a few minutes ago. No, relax it will be fine.

The music starts.

The guests stand and turn.

Why is it that the groom is the last one to see the bride?

I hear the guests "oooh" and "ahh" huh it's like a pantomime. Well this is the moment I get to see her, my bride.

I turn around "Whoa".

Apov

Why is it that everyone gets to see me before Keenan?

Well, God I hope I look okay. Ha! Even on my wedding day I am as insecure as my 13 year old self.

Some things never change.

Time to walk please if there is a God don't let me fall down.

As I begin to walk that's his que to turn around. It's time for him to see me. He's already proposed and it's our wedding day so why am I this nervous?

He turns around. His face at first looks surprised. Oh God no.

But then, then his face breaks out in the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face. A smile full of love and pride.

When I saw that smile all the nerves, the insecurity's, every bad feeling just melted away. I nearly had to hold myself back so I didn't run down the isle and grab him.

I giggle at the thought and that is the moment I reached the top of the isle. Keenan takes my hand and leads me till I'm standing right beside him.

"Hey there. So is the surprise then?"

He laughs. "Well maybe but you know with a love like ours I would guess there will be a new surprise every day were together. For eternity. Is that ok with you?"

I smile "Sounds...... perfect."

"Well then to our own eternity"

**The End**

_***Sighs*Well I hope I made the right decision. **_

_**Thank you too everyone who has read my story. **____** And a special thank you to those who reviewed. ! Well this is where I say goodbye for now **_____

_**I have a poll up on my profile for what I should write next! Please vote! I can't decide and without some help I probably won't write another. **_

_**So Read Review and Vote please !!**_

_**Le gra**_

_**xxRachelDJackxx**_


End file.
